Nightmare
by LenXag
Summary: Lagi-lagi Snake mimpi buruk! Mimpi yang dialaminya saat di Groznyj Grad terulang! Lalu apa yang harus dilakukan Snake? Setting: setelah event MGS3 Snake Eater. Warning: OOC, Typo, humor gagal, etc.


**Nightmare**

**Disclaimer:** Konami

**Genre:** Humor/Horror **Rate:** T

**Warning:** OOC, Typo, Semi-AU, Humor gagal, Setting setelah event MGS3 Snake Eater

Story by LenXag

.

* * *

DRAP. DRAP. DARP.

Suara langkah derap langkah terdengar dengan jelas disebuah ruangan gelap. Hanya ada sedikit cahaya yang menerangi. Lampu yang terdapat di langit-langit ruangan hanya berkedip-kedip menandakan daya yang hampir habis.

Tampak seorang pria berjalan menuju ruangan yang lebih besar dan luas. Pria itu memegang dua buah pedang di kedua tangannya.

WUUUSH.

Tiba-tiba muncul gerombolan makhluk asing didepannya. Para makhluk itu seperti mengenakan seragam polisi, mereka adalah kumpulan monster yang haus darah. Tidak, mereka lebih terlihat seperti _zombie._ Mereka menatap pria didepannya dengan liar, kemudian berlari menyerang pria itu.

CRASH.

Ayunan pedang pria itu melukai salah satu zombie yang hendak menyerangnya. Kemudian pria itu dengan sigap menyerang zombie lainnya. Hanya terdengar suara sabetan pedang dan raungan zombie yang bergema di ruangan itu.

Jumlah zombie yang terus berdatangan membuat pria itu sedikit kewalahan. Musuh yang dilawannya tidak sebanding dengan dirinya yang hanya seorang diri.

Kemudian pria itu mulai fokus dan mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya. Pria itu tampak lebih kuat dan berbeda. Gigi-giginya Nampak tajam seperti _vampire. _Kemudian menebas kumpulan zombie itu dengan ganas.

.

"Hah!?" refleks seorang pria yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Pria itu sedikit berkeringat dan kaget dengan apa yang ia baru saja alami.

'Mimpi buruk…' batinnya.

Pria itu, Big Boss, menggaruk kepalanya pelan. Menghilangkan pikiran aneh yang menyeruak. Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Mimpi buruk yang pernah ia alami di Groznyj Grad dulu. Entah kenapa ia mengalami untuk kedua kalinya. Jujur saja Big Boss tidak suka hal berbau dengan vamp-oke sebut saja begitu.

Big Boss kemudian bangun dari tempat tidur miliknya dan menoleh kearah radio miliknya. Sempat terpikir ia harus menghubungi Para-Medic untuk menanyakan mimpi yang pernah dialaminya barusan. Kemudian diurungkan niatnya karena Para-Medic pernah hampir membuatnya sedikit kesal.

Tak lama Big Boss memilih menghubungi orang lain selain Para-Medic yang ingin ia tanyai.

"Snake?" balas suara seorang wanita menerima call dari Big Boss.

"Um… EVA…" panggil Big Boss yang kini ingin bertanya pada EVA.

"Ya? Ada apa, Snake?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan," jelas Big Boss. Kali ini dapat didengar dengan jelas suara Big Boss yang sedikit gugup

"Tentu. Ceritakanlah," jawab EVA yang tertarik dengan cerita Big Boss.

"Barusan aku bermimpi… Aku bermimpi buruk," lanjut Big Boss.

"Seperti apa?" tanya EVA.

"Um… Aku menjadi sesosok bertaring yang menyerang kumpulan monster dengan menggunakan dua buah pedang," jelas Big Boss.

"Hm… Apa kau kau lebih tampan?" goda EVA. Dapat terdengar oleh Big Boss EVA sedikit terkekeh dengan ceritanya barusan.

"EVA aku serius," Big Boss tampak kesal karena ceritanya tidak dianggap serius.

"Uh, maaf-maaf. Habis mimpi burukmu terkesan aneh. Ngomong-ngomong kau menjadi sosok bertaring? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar cerita seperti itu," EVA Nampak berpikir sejenak. Big Boss yang mulai cemas EVA akan berkata 'itu' pun ambil alih.

"EVA menurutmu kenapa aku bermimpi seperti itu?" tanya Big Boss segera sebelum EVA melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Hm? Mungkin kau terlalu banyak menonton film," jawab EVA.

"Aku tidak suka menonton film," balas Big Boss jujur.

"Benar juga, lalu? Itu kan hanya mimpi bukan berarti kau harus takut," EVA mencoba menyemangati Big Boss agar tidak terlalu memikirkan mimpi seperti anak kecil itu.

"Hm… Baiklah. Terima kasih, EVA," Big Boss hanya menuruti perkataan EVA.

"Tentu. Aku sedang sibuk maaf tidak bisa berlama-lama. Dah," kemudian EVA mematikan call dari Big Boss.

Sempat terdiam sesaat. Big Boss masih menatap radio miliknya. Siapa yang harus tanyai lagi? Para-Medic? Tidak-tidak, Big Boss tahu ia butuh orang macam Para-Medic namun kali ini ia mencoba cara lain. Apa harus Sigint? Atau malah ia bakal tertawa geli mendengar ceritanya ini?

Big Boss masih hapal betul suara menahan tawa Sigint saat ia tengah 'bersembuyi'. Yah, memang tidak masuk akal. Tapi Big Boss menyukai bersembuyi didalam sebuah kotak.

Atau menghubungi Major Zero? Oh ayolah, ia hanya akan bercerita panjang lebar soal kesukaannya dengan 007.

Dengan menghela nafas berat, Big Boss akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menghubungi Para-Medic.

"Ya, Snake? AH! Maksudku Big Boss," ralat Para-Medic yang belum terbiasa dengan sebutan 'Big Boss'.

"Panggil saja Snake. Para-Medic… aku punya sedikit masalah," Snake mulai membuka topik.

"Oh ya? Soal apa? Makanan?" tanya Para-Medic.

"Tidak… Kau ingat saat aku bercerita soal 'mimpi'?" terdengar suara Snake agak ragu.

"Mimpi?" tanya Para-Medic.

"Ya… Mimpi buruk,"

"Oh! Mimpi burukmu soal va-"

"Para-Medic!" Snake segera memotong perkataan Para-Medic sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Ah. Maaf Snake. Hahaha," tawa Para-Medic. Snake hanya mendengus kesal.

"Para-Medic aku memimpikannya lagi," jelas Snake.

"Oh ya? Lalu bagaimana rasanya?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Snake tak mengerti.

"Hahaha, maaf-maaf aku bercanda. Mungkin kau habis menonton sesuatu," analisa Para-Medic.

"Urh… Aku tidak suka menonton film," jawab Snake.

"Seharusnya kau habis menonton sesuatu sebelum tidur. Itu biasa terjadi pada anak-anak," jelas Para-Medic.

"Tapi aku bukan anak-anak," jawab Snake polos.

"Ah benar-benar, maaf haha. Oh sebentar Snake," Para-Medic terdengar bebicara dengan orang lain. Namun masih sedikit bisa didengar Snake.

"Ada apa Para-Medic?" terdengar suara Sigint bertanya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh padanya?" kali ini Major Zero bertanya.

"Snake mengalami mimpi buruk lagi. Dugaanku dia sedang kelelahan," jawab Para-Medic.

"Harusnya kau mengejaknya untuk menonton 007, Medic," Major Zero tampak semangat.

"Um… Major…?" Sigint mencoba mengingatkan.

"Mungkin ia harus kuberi tips agar lebih banyak istirahat," suara Para-Medic.

Kemudian suara pun kembali terdengar jelas.

"Baiklah Snake menurutku kau harus lebih banyak beristirahat. Ketakutanmu pada vam-AH! Maaf, hanya karena kau sedang kelelahan," ralat Para-Medic segera agar Snake tidak marah.

"Ugh… Tapi…" Snake masih belum paham.

"Lalu saat tidur cobalah untuk tidur tengkurap oke?" tambah Para-Medic.

"?" Snake hanya bisa terdiam tak mengerti.

.

Pada malam harinya Snake ingin segera beristirahat. Jujur saja Snake masih sedikit takut untuk segera tidur. Mimpi buruknya semalam masih terbayang. Lalu Snake pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti tips Para-Medic.

Snake pun mulai tidur dengan posisi tengkurap dalam 2 menit. Namun Snake kembali bangun.

"Apa benar aku bisa tidur nyenyak dengan posisi begini?" tanya Snake pada diri sendiri.

"Apa Para-Medic hanya bercanda?"

"?"

.

Malam itu Snake hanya berpikir bahwa ia baru saja dikerjai oleh Para-Medic. Namun, untungnya mimpi buruk itu tidak datang malam ini.

.

.

**End.**

**.**

**A/N:** Saya sangat suka Easter Egg yang ada di MGS series. Terutama yg ada di Snake Eater. Selalu ada saja yang bisa bikin tertawa. :D Tapi, lagi-lagi ada fic abal buatan saya hahaha.

Thanks fo reading.


End file.
